La Buena vida
by Angron11
Summary: Dormilón... no sé por que la gente me lo llama. Yo simplemente estoy muy a gusto. Y si vosotros durmieseis con esa diosa de ojos verdes, también sería imposible sacaros de la cama. NaruSaku inspirado en una serie de viñetas, Universo KnK.


La buena vida.

Ay… la buena vida debe de ser esto… Siento las sabanas suaves sobre mi cuerpo, mi colchón amoldarse a mi contorno, mi cuerpo en un estado de relajación total… es maravilloso. La gente se pregunta por qué yo, Naruto uzumaki, un ninja con unas reservas de energía infinitas, duermo tanto y tan profundo. Yo siempre les respondo lo mismo: porque me encanta dormir. Y más aún desde hace una década. Noto como un cuerpo femenino se acomoda en mi pecho, con su fina mano y su pierna abrazándome como si no quisiera que me escapara jamás. Como si lo fuese a hacer alguna vez... No me hace falta abrir los ojos para saber quién es. Esa respiración tranquila. Esos suaves gemidos que emite cuando me muevo y la despierto. Y ese olor, es a lo que debe de oler el paraíso. A flor de cerezo. A MÍ flor de cerezo. La rodeo con mi brazo y disfruto del contacto de esa piel tan suave de su espalda, saboreando el momento. Sakura Haruno, o mejor dicho, Sakura Uzumaki Haruno. La mujer responsable de que mis despertares sean aún mejores que mis sueños. Noto como ella se revuelve un poco y estira su brazo hacia mi mesita para recoger algo. Un momento, ¿tengo mesita? Ah si, es verdad… no sé ni en qué día estoy, sólo existe esa mujer y yo en esa habitación.

-¡NARUTO! ¡ES TARDISIMO!- exclama alterada mi mujer, irguiéndose con un sobresalto con algo en la mano que hace un ruido continuo y molesto, como si fuese un tic tac… lo cierto es que me da igual lo que sea, pensándolo detenidamente. Yo estoy durmiendo.

Tarde… ¿tarde para qué? ¿Qué puede ser más importante que descansar con mi diosa pelirrosada? Que voz más bonita tiene, incluso cuando se enfada y me saca a rastras de la cama diciéndome algo sobre "mi primera reunión de hokage" y cosas así. Contemplo su cuerpo desnudo desde mi somnoliencia, y me pregunto si no seguiré soñando, es imposible que ese monumento de mujer haya acabado con un baka como yo: su figura delgada y bien delineada, con esas piernas torneadas y fuertes fruto de su vida activa en el hospital y su entrenamiento ninja, ese culo escultural, y esos pechos de tamaño mediano que adoro con toda mi alma. Ni excesivamente grandes, ni demasiado pequeños. Perfectos, como ese pelo rosa y esos ojos verdes, que ahora me miran abiertos como platos, fruto de los nervios, y me envían a ducharme. Yo ahora mismo estoy en mi nirvana personal, como para pensar en algo que no sea en esa mujer. No entiendo el porqué de la prisa, y una vez dentro de la tina de agua caliente, me dejo llevar por mis recuerdos de la noche pasada. Me acuerdo que celebrábamos mi nombramiento para algo serio, no me viene a la cabeza qué ahora mismo, ni me importa. Sólo me vienen las imágenes del regalo de mi esposa. Una habitación con sellos supresores de sonido. Con ella. Con un lazo rojo a su cuello. Y nada más. Todavía estoy flotando, y deben de haber pasado horas. Es lo que tiene hacerlo con la mujer de tus sueños, que si fuese por ti te quedarías eternamente con ella haciéndolo. Sólo nuestros momentos en familia lo igualan. Mientras me siento en el suelo y dejo que el agua caliente me empape, sintiendo como cada célula de mi cuerpo se encuentra en estado de máxima relajación, ella entra en la tina con prisa. Y creo que con solo una toalla. ¿Querrá rememorar los mejores momentos de ayer?

-Aggghh, es muy tarde, es muy tarde, es muy tarde, ¡ES MUY TARDE!- grita presa del pánico, mientras dirige la manguera de la ducha contra mi espalda

Tarde… ¿tarde para qué me había dicho? No entiendo las prisas, sea lo que sea, puede esperar. Sakura chan siempre se ha tomado las cosas con demasiada responsabilidad, por eso me gusta pincharla de vez en cuando y convencerla de hacer alguna locura. Ella evita que me vaya flotando como un globo al viento, según ella misma me dice una y otra vez; y yo evito que ella se me petrifique en el suelo entre tantas cosas importantes e improrrogables, como le contesto a ella. Y siempre finalizamos con un beso esa discusión. O con un tortazo, depende de si no debía de haber contestado en broma en ese momento. Pero merece la pena. Como besa, se nota que es la mujer perfecta en cada beso. Siempre me hace latir el corazón más rápido: primero empieza tímida, dejándome mandar, a veces cohibida porque haya gente delante. Hasta que se enciende y me responde, tomando el mando y dejando claro que la que tiene más ganas de saborear al otro es ella. Y eso es mucho, teniendo en cuenta que yo solo pienso en ella las veinticuatro horas. Y qué decir cuando lo hace en algún arranque de celos… nunca he sido capaz de darme cuenta de esas cosas hasta que me fijé en que sus besos cambian: cuando está celosa, ella comienza mandando, imponiendo su dominio con mano de hierro y guante de seda, demostrándome que soy sólo suyo. Pero luego, cuando se calma, me deja mandar a mi, y se vuelve complaciente y sumisa en nuestro ósculo. Y todos y cada uno de los besos que me da los finaliza con otro beso suave en mi labio inferior. Según ella, es su firma, su forma de recordarme que me quiere cada segundo. Aunque sospecho que también es para que me entere si una de esas, como las denomina ella, "busconas arrastradas robamaridos" la suplanta con un henge e intenta aprovecharse.

-Naruto, ahí tienes la ropa, voy a ver si los niños están despiertos, ¡vístete que llegamos tarde!- ordena mi reina de ojos jade, saliendo de la habitación con el suave camisón que la regalé por su cumpleaños.

Un momento, ¿no estaba en la tina? ¿Qué hago en el vestid…? bah, que más da… Kurama me advierte que convendría obedecerla, así que me pongo mis bóxers y mis pantalones de jounin con pesadez. Creo que ya está todo, voy a tumbarme para descansar de este esfuerzo. En estos momentos, admiro a shikamaru, es un genio. Es agotador despertarme por la mañana y tener que despegarme de Sakura chan y de mis niños, con lo bien que se está durmiendo… nuestra gran diferencia es que él quiere contemplar nubes, y yo quiero contemplar color rosa y ojos verdes. Olfateo alrededor y siento su perfume en su almohada, embriagándome. Siempre ha olido a flores mi amada pelirrosada, como una princesa de cuento. Siento como entra en la habitación y vuelve a caer en pánico.

-Naruto, por el amor de kami, ¡despierta! ¡Que todavía no te has puesto ni la parte de arriba, ni tu capa, ni tu banda!- ahí va, es verdad, que también hay una parte de arriba...- shannaro, ¿para que conservas ese despertador que NUNCA funciona?

Cierto, últimamente falla mucho… creo que no sé ni como suena… ni me apetece comprobarlo. Noto como ella me viste con rapidez y me saca del cuarto. Mi Sakura chan, que eficiente es siempre. Ella ya está vestida con esas botas altas hasta las rodillas con tacón que lleva a trabajar, su vestido de color rojo vino (su color favorito desde siempre, aunque desde que salimos la noto obsesionada con el color azul… no sé porqué, pero la encanta…) y su bata de hospital. Bufff, que bien le queda ese uniforme. Me acuerdo que, estando de novios, no paré ni un segundo hasta que lo hicimos con eso puesto. Y tuvo que comprarse otra nueva, culpa mía y de mis ganas… nos cruzamos con una niña rubia de unos siete años, pelo revuelto y piel tostada que, con un gigantesco peluche de Kurama en brazos, vaga por los pasillos rumbo al baño con los ojos cerrados, cual zombie

-Tou chan…- pronuncia medio dormida.

La pobre Katsumi chan, siempre tan dormilona. ¿A quien habrá salido? Aunque esta monisima con esa carita, abrazada a ese peluche con su pijama de zorritos. Mis cuatro hijos son monisimos, nadie me lo puede negar. Shio, la mayor y más responsable, seguro que ya ha preparado el desayuno para sus hermanos y luego llevará a los gemelos Shina chan y Katsumi chan a la academia. Acaban de comenzar este año, a diferencia de ella, que ya lleva año y medio allí, batiendo los récords de notas de su madre. En la cocina está Shinachiku, ya vestido y desayunando sus cereales, con su pelo rubio y ojos verdes, la mezcla perfecta entre papá y mamá; y mi adorable Hanami chan, con ese cabello rosa y esos ojos azules, ya vestida para ir con su madre a casa de la abuela Mebuki. Iba a sentarme a desayunar, todavía con los ojos cerrados y medio dormido, pero el fuerte brazo de mi mujer no me deja escapar y me arrastra hacia la puerta, con Hanami correteando a nuestro lado.

-¡Ah no! ¡No hay tiempo, que ya vamos media hora tarde! Ya desayunaras si Tsunade sama no te asesina…- declara una apurada Sakura, tirando de mi brazo como si fuese un niño pequeño, mientras Hanami chan se agarra a mi otra mano con sus pequeñas manitas y la ayuda.- gracias tesoro, a ver si despertamos al baka perezoso de tu padre…

Dejamos a Hanami chan en casa de su abuela sin tiempo ni para hablar más que de lejos. Bueno, yo no hablo, yo sigo intentando recordar que había hoy de importante mientras el sueño me vuelve a reclamar. Andamos por las calles, con ella tirando de mi y maldiciendo mi pereza e irresponsabilidad, aunque sé que el enfado no la durara más que esa mañana. La gente nos mira con emociones contrapuestas. A algunos les parece tierno una pareja que se complementa tan bien. A otros les hace gracia que al nuevo shinobi no kami le maneje una mujer tan fácil. Y a otros les enfada que su hokage este medio dormido camino al trabajo llevado a rastras por su mujer. Un momento, ¿soy hokage? Ah si, es verdad, que me nombraron hace unos días… que orgullosa estuvo Sakura chan y mis hijos de mi, fue un momento muy feliz, sinceramente. Me lo imaginaba más intenso, por eso de que era mi sueño desde niño, pero mi sueño paso a ser otro desde que esa pelirrosa me dijo que si a casarse conmigo. Ahora tengo cuatro niños preciosos y una mujer perfecta, que más puedo pedir. Sin contar el regalo de mi Haruno por mi nombramiento ayer noche… Una habitación con sellos supresores de sonido. Con ella. Con un lazo rojo a su cuello. Y nada más. Todavía estoy flotando… ¿ya os lo he contado? Un momento, ¿Qué día es hoy? ¿Y que hago en la torre hokage, con Sakura chan zarandeándome ante la puerta de mi despacho como si fuese un muñeco?

-Narutoooo, ¡NARUTO! ¡Despierta, que te están esperando Kakashi y Tsunade desde hace más de media hora!- la pido con los ojos entrecerrados cinco minutos más, que todavía no ha sonado el despertador. Y su vena de la frente se hincha hasta límites insospechados.- ARRRRGHHH, ¡YA ESTÁ BIEN! SHANNAROOOOOOO

Noto uno de sus golpes en la mejilla izquierda, y luego como si flotase. Precioso, si no fuese porque después atravieso una puerta de roble y definitivamente me despierto cuando aterrizo en una gigantesca mesa, con restos de astillas en mi ropa y la marca de la mano de mi mujer en mi hinchada mejilla. Todavía se puede notar su anillo de boda incluso. A mi alrededor, las reacciones son diversas: Tsunade me mira con ira, y una gigantesca vena pulsando en su frente (¿se lo pegaría ella a Sakura, Sakura a ella, o coincidieron a la vez?; Kakashi sigue leyendo su libro, sabiendo que si mi mujer hubiese querido, ahora estaría volando hacia Suna; y mis anbu me miran con terror ante la posibilidad de que les ordene perseguir a ese demonio de pelos rosados y fuerza sobrehumana que acaba de mandar al nanadaime hokage, el shinobi más poderoso del mundo, a volar de un solo puñetazo. Yo solo sonrío.

-Buenos días, ¿para qué era esta reunión, oba chan?

Y todos suspiran con una leve sonrisa. Qué le voy a hacer, todavía necesito tiempo para acostumbrarme a estos horarios. Y fuerza de voluntad para levantarme de esa cama por las mañanas y separarme de mis cuatro angelitos. Pero no me quejo. Vivo una vida perfecta. La buena vida.

 **Bueno, un pequeño NaruSaku para estas navidades. Vi un vídeo con viñetad en YouTube donde salían estos dos durmiendo, con Naruto medio dormido y feliz y Sakura apurada, y me dije, vamos a ponerlo en un fic desde el punto de vista del rubio. Adoro esta jodida pareja, y todo sale natural con ellos, hasta un Naruto zombi por las calles de Konoha. Espero que os guste, un saludo!**


End file.
